This document relates to allocating cache memory to multiple threads executing on a computer.
A virtual machine is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. In general, a computer program that can be executed on a physical computer system can be executed in a virtual machine using virtualization software. Virtualization software is software that is logically interposed and interfaces with a virtual machine and a physical computer system. Each virtual machine is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications. A physical computer system, referred to herein as a host machine, can execute one or more virtual machines.
A virtual machine can be accessed locally or remotely, through a network connection. For example, it is possible to use a remote desktop client to access a virtual machine remotely. A remote desktop client is a computer program that communicates user interface information with a remote computer system. Generally, the user interface information includes display data, which is received from the remote computer system and displayed on the computer local to the user, and sends keyboard and mouse inputs generated by the user to the remote computer system. In this way, applications executing remotely from the user can be accessed and interacted with by the user.